Dr. John Minna, Core Co-Director and SPORE principal investigator and Dr. Jack Roth, Core Director and Co-Principal Investigator of the SPORE will provide the administrative leadership for Core A. They will facilitate the interactions of the project and core leaders and direct their SPORE activities to accomplish the following aims: 1. To direct the overall scientific quality of the SPORE and ensure communication, cooperation, and integration between The University of Texas Southwestern (UTSW) and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC). 2. To monitor the overall compliance of the SPORE in conjunction with all general Governmental and specific NCI regulations and requirements. 3. Communicate and confer with the NCI Project Officer and other staff, and ensure all necessary reporting requirements. 4. Coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Internal Review and Monitoring Committees of UTSW and MDACC and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (Core C). 5. Oversee expenditures and maintain budget information. 6. Organize all necessary meetings, including the Executive Committee, External and Internal Advisory Committees, monthly scientific videoconference meetings, lectures, symposia, and attendance at the Lung Cancer SPORE meetings. 7. Oversee the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs including obtaining mentors, biostatistical, and bioinformatics support and assist in selection of projects for funding. Specifically establish and monitor policies for recruitment of women and minorities to this program. 8. Coordinate and maintain Institutional commitment to the SPORE at UTSW and MDACC. 9. Encourage and facilitate inter SPORE communication, collaborations, cooperation, data and resource sharing. 10. Coordinate and facilitate SPORE interactions with the PHARMA and Biotech industry 11. Coordinate and facilitate Patient Advocate involvement in the SPORE.